


Captive

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [71]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Gen, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Roleplay Logs, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: Being locked away in your own mind while your Darkness runs free can drive anyone insane.





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> This one comes after 'Escape'.

** Snapshot #71 **

Ages: Amy - 35 (approx.) 

  


  


There was one thing about living in apartments that Amy had always hated: the white walls. She was never allowed to paint them, and posters only covered up so much. Every apartment her family had ever occupied had white walls, and they'd moved a lot while she was growing up. By adulthood, Amy had come to associate plain white walls with impermanence. She didn't like feeling so unsettled. Of course, the room she was trapped in now might have been white, but the fact that the walls were padded spoke to a much more permanent condition.

"Gonna rip her head off when I get outta here." Amy said conversationally to the life-size plushies seated around the children's table. She wasn't sure how long she'd been locked away in her own mind, but it was long enough to get lonely. Awiergan had left her representations of some of the people she loved the most - Jalen, Eli, Song, and Ray. By this point Amy would have allowed herself to cuddle them, but Awiergan wasn't having any of _that_. The first time she'd touched the Eli plushie, it had begun to ooze Darkness. Rising from the fabric in little smoke-like wisps, and squeezing between the seams like jelly from a squashed donut. It was disturbing, and disgusting, and completely intended to drive her off the deep end.

But the room and her inanimate companions weren't the only weapons Awiergan was using against her; a pink plastic tea set was laid out on the table, the teacups constantly refilling themselves with liquid Darkness every time she dumped it onto the floor. The cups, sugar bowl, and teapot were all decorated with Awiergan's smirking face. Several times, the picture had spoken to her, to tell her how _wonderfully_ everything was proceeding with her new apprentice, and to taunt her, occasionally dropping hints as to where Jalen was. Mostly she just came to laugh at her. Trying to destroy the tea set was useless, no matter how hard she willed it. It would bounce off the room's padding and reappear on the table again, while Awiergan continued to smirk.

So far this morning though- Was it this morning? Or tonight? Maybe it was actually yesterday, and she hadn't noticed- she'd been spared a visit by the brat and had kept herself morbidly entertained by carrying on a conversation with the plushies. Crazy? Possibly. But while she did this, the darkest bit of her mind was scurrying around, hopefully below Awiergan's notice, trying to think of a way to get free.

"Hey Song, I was thinking, I'm sure you'll be teaching your kid all the neat stuff you've learned, but maybe they can still take lessons with Eli when he starts with Ray."

Amy paused as if listening to 'Song's' response, then turned to 'Ray'. "It's okay with you? Great! They'll have so much fun together, won't they?"

Her head turned suddenly to look at 'Jalen', and she frowned. "Jale, they won't destroy Radiant Garden. We're talking _kids_ , remember?"

"Oh. Oh _boy_."

The disembodied voice made her jump, bumping the table with her knee. A teacup full of Darkness tipped over, spilling across the plastic surface.

"I knew you were going to crack, but this is just _brilliant_."

Amy glanced up as for once, Awiergan made her appearance in whole form, pacing the small room with her hands behind her back.

"Just thought I'd check in and let you know how things are going... _beautifully_ for me. Eli calls _me_ Mama, did I mention that last time? Because I _am_ his mother, and soon enough you'll only be a memory. Then I'll just have to get rid of that insufferable warrior of yours..."

Amy fought not to snap at her, or twitch, or to give any sign at all that she cared what her jailer said. She simply reached over with a plastic spoon and poked at the Jalen plushie to straighten him before he tilted into 'Song's' warped version of Earl Grey.

Awiergan rolled her eyes and turned away. "I'd love to stay longer and give you gory details about everyone, but I have places to be. Do enjoy yourself until our next visit, hmm _Saelig_?"

Just like that, she was gone. Amy slumped back in her cheap, ill-fitting chair and scowled.

"Your ass is grass when I get out of here, you bitch."


End file.
